Mode Selector
The Mode Selector is a mechanic in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. With the Mode Selector you can change either story or endless mode to a different mode of your choice! Mechanics (v1.1) On the main menu you click on the mode select button and it will open a window asking you which mode you want to replace. After choosing either endless or story mode as the one you want to replace, Choose your new mode will appear, and you can choose from 6 modes to replace. After choosing the mode you want and pressing OK, either story or endless mode will now be replaced with the mode you chose. Then you can click on it and play it. If you want to change it back to endless or story mode, open the window again and select it from the choose your new mode or click on cancel (the trash button). v1.0 Before v1.1 came out, v1.0 was the previous version of Mode Selector. It had only 4 modes to choose from (instead of the current 6) and the GUI was not as good. It also removed 2D Mode, and there was no option to cancel your selections if you changed your mind. There was also only an exit button, and the OK button was not in the same area as the other buttons. Also, Baldi did not say what mode you selected, like in later versions. Early Version In an earlier version of Mode Select, it was called Mode Changer, and was less finalized. You had only 2 modes to choose from, and you could only replace story mode, not both. And instead of a box over your selected choices, it was an arrow. Trivia * Mode Selector was originally called Change Mode * 2D Mode was removed as a mode option in later versions * In earlier versions, there was no sound in Mode Selector * 2D Mode Was Removed In v1.0, then readded in v1.1 * There were originally only 2 modes * Double Trouble wasn't added until v1.1 * The amount of modes has increased by 2 each update (2,4,6,etc.) * Baldi Saying Modes Is To Be Improved And Replaced With A Better One Sounds Modes Fast Mode Portrait.png|Fast Mode|link=https://baldi-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Fast_Mode Multiplayer Mode.png|Multiplayer Mode|link=https://baldi-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Multiplayer_Mode DesreveR Mode Button1.png|Esrever Mode|link=https://baldi-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Esrever_Mode Extremeselected.png|Extreme Mode|link=https://baldi-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Extreme_mode 2DMode.png|2D Mode (Was In Earlier Version. Removed, Then Readded in v1.1)|link=https://baldi-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/2D_Mode Multi-Mode.png|Double Trouble Mode (Added In v1.1)|link=https://baldi-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Double_Trouble_Mode Gallery Mode Select .gif|Select Mode Button On Main Menu Mode_Selector_v1.1_2.png|Choosing A Mode To Replace Mode_Selector_v1.1_3.png|The New Mode To Replace Story Mode_Selector_v1.1_4.png|v1.1 Mode Selector on Main Menu Mode_Selector_v1.1_5.png|The New Mode Replaces Story Mode (v1.1) A Mode Selector GUI 1.png|When you first open up Mode Selector (v1.0) A Mode Selector GUI 2.png|Selecting Story Mode As The Mode To Replace (v1.0) A Mode Selector GUI 3.png|Select New Mode Appears (v1.0) A Mode Selector GUI 4.png|The New Mode Is Chosen (v1.0) A Mode Selector GUI 5.png|Pressing OK To Confirm Option (v1.0) A Mode Selector 2.png|The New Mode Selected Replaces Story Mode (v1.0) Select Mode.png|Select Mode Button Change Mode Beta.png|Early Version of Select Mode Button (Called Change Mode) Change Mode Beta GUI.png|Early Version of Mode Selector (Called Mode Changer) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Johnster's Creations